Reminiscence
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Katie Bell woke up one morning to a surprise she wasn't expecting; including a walk down memory lane.


AN: Written for the "Fanfiction Triwizard Tournament" on HPFC. Prompts, candle, memories and chocolate have to be included somehow with a Fanon pairing.

Thanks to MissingMommy for betareading(:

Disclaimer: I'm not Joanne Rowling, so obviously, I don't own anything.

* * *

Reminiscence

It was late when Katie Bell walked through the door of her flat. She had just gotten off her long shift at the maternity ward at St. Mungo's and was almost dead on her feet. After closing the door and using the light from her wand to guide her, she decided on a hot shower and then a hot cup of tea before bed.

She stood under the faucet for what seemed like hours just enjoying the feel of the hot water on her aching muscles. She sighed as she massaged the shampoo into her hair, waited a few moments and then washed it out.

When she finally stepped out of the shower, she pulled a towel around her and wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. She picked up her wand and performed a non-verbal drying spell on her hair before she crossed to her room. She quickly dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of _Puddlemere United_ pajamas pants and a black tank top and walked back to the kitchen.

After making her tea, she sat down at the kitchen table and placed her wand in front of her. As she lifted her cup up to her lips, she could have sworn she heard a noise coming from the living room; but she let it go. She'd had a long day and was probably just hearing stuff.

Maybe she was hearing what she wanted to hear. In fact, she wished she did hear someone in the living room, because it would be _him. _He'd been gone for almost a month for _Puddlemere United _and she missed him, dearly.

She missed the smell of his cologne, the feel of herself in his arms, how his lips felt on hers, his Scottish accent that made her melt. The same accent that could make her forget why she was ever mad at him. The flat seemed so empty without him.

She began toying with the engagement ring on her left finger, but it only made her miss him more.

She shook off the thought and finished her tea. Hoping and wishing he was there wouldn't suddenly make him appear.

* * *

Since she had the day off, she had slept in for half the morning. It was almost noon when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes against the glare from the sun, yawned, stretched and pushed the covers back before sitting up.

She grabbed her wand, out of habit, and made her way down the hallway, towards the living room.

"Good morning, or is it afternoon?" a voice said, causing her drop her wand out of shock. She was expecting him back until another week.

"Oliver?" she barely spoke, not being able to keep the smile off of her lips.

"In the flesh," he replied, smiling at her. "You look adorable with bed head."

Katie couldn't help but smile in return. She seemed to do that a lot whenever she was around him. He always knew the right things to do or say.

"I—I thought you weren't going to be home until another week?" she said, asking the question that had been on her mind since she first walked into the living room.

"Well, good things happen, training gets finished early and here I am," Oliver told her.

Katie walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, breathing in his scent. Oh, how she's missed that. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "I've missed you," he told her.

"I've missed you, too," Katie replied, "Every second of every day."

Oliver leaned down and placed his lips to hers, in a very passionate kiss. This is what Katie missed the most. The two of them wrapped in each other's arms, and she was glad to have it back.

"You need a shave," Katie laughed, pulling back from the kiss and running her hand across his jaw line.

"There's plenty of time for that," Oliver told her. "Right now, I have a surprise for you."

Katie was finally able to take in the view of the living room. There were lit candles sitting on the coffee table, the lights were dimmed with the curtains drawn and he had her favorite chocolates sitting on the table.

"What's all this?" Katie asked, surprised.

"Just something I thought up," Oliver told her, leading her over to the couch. "Now, before you say anything. I know I didn't have to do this, but I wanted to."

"How did you know I would say that?" Katie asked.

"Because I know you, that's why, love," Oliver stated, "I can read you like an open book." He reached over to pick up the box of chocolates, "I even remembered your favorite chocolates."

"You sometimes over do things, but I'm not going to complain about it," Katie told him

"You mean like the first time I told you I had to go off with _Puddlemere United_ for training," Oliver told her.

Katie nodded. "Yes…I remember that day as if it were yesterday."

"That was the same day, I got you those," Oliver said, tapping her leg.

"Oh, yes; because, giving someone pajamas pants is the perfect way to tell them you're leaving for a while," Katie told him.

"I thought it was sweet and creative," Oliver told her.

Katie reached over, took that box of chocolates from him and took a piece to eat. "I didn't say that it wasn't…In fact, I actually loved it…It just kind of said 'us,' didn't it? It just seems like something you would do."

Oliver smiled. "Just like when I asked you to marry me?"

"I still can't believe how you talked McGonagall into letting you into the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, when we weren't even students anymore."

"I have my ways," Oliver replied.

"You and your sweet talking ways," Katie stated, smiling.

"I may have just mentioned that the Quidditch pitch was where we shared our first kiss," Oliver said. "And how it would be romantic and sweet if I proposed there as well, and well, McGonagall caved."

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," Katie said. It was right after the last match of the season during the end of Oliver's last year.

Neither one of them cared that the whole school was there nor that there was an age difference between them. It had just felt right in the moment and it had happened. And to this day, neither one of them had regretted it.

Katie smiled. "That was probably one of the best days of my life; besides you proposing."

"We've had some pretty good times, haven't we?" Oliver asked. "Along with some awful times. But of course, those times aren't really that important."

"Everyone has their ups and their downs," Katie replied. "It's just a fact of life and it makes people who they are. And if I had to go through life's happy and sad moments with only one person, I'm glad that it's you."

Oliver agreed. "And I'm glad that you would choose me, because I would do the same…I don't think I could see my life without you in it."

Katie smiled once again. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. "Really?"

Oliver pulled Katie into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed the tip of her nose, causing Katie to scrunch up her nose in response. "You're so adorable when you do that," he added, tapping her nose.

"If I remember correctly, you once said that my nose scrunch is your favorite thing about me," Katie said, after a while.

"It is," Oliver told her. "I think I told you that a year into dating."

Katie nodded. "You did."

"I actually do love everything about you, especially the nose thing and the fact that you worry, a lot," Oliver told her. "It just makes you, _Katie."_

"And over working yourself, makes you, _Oliver,_" Katie replied. "And that's why I love you."

"I love you too, Katie," he replied, leaning towards her and capturing her lips with his. It was a passionate yet sweet kiss that Katie eagerly returned.

* * *

AN: So, how did I do? Leave a review, please?


End file.
